The Assualt Syndicate: Mercenaries for Hire!
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: This is a more action filled fic than my others. it follows a group of mercenaries named Kick, Vines, Hellbug, Winger, and Shock who are a Machop, a Tangela, a Yanmega, a Golbat, and a Pikachu, respectively. R & R! enjoy!
1. Intro to the AS

A/N: If you want a lot of story then this isn't the fic for you. this is going to be slam bam, in your face, action! With a little bit of story on the side. Without any further ado, here we go!

The Assault Syndicate

In a building filled with high tech gadgets, 4 Tyrogue were standing in front of a Hitmontop awaiting orders.

"Alright! I have reports that a mercenary team has been hired to take us out! So I want you all to-" the Hitmontop was saying before he was cut off by an explosion!

A Yanmega flew in with a Machop and a Pikachu on it's back as a Golbat flew in along with a Tangela swinging in from a vine. The Machop jumped off the Yanmega's Back and did several flips in the air as the Pikachu jumped off as well.

"Alright let's make this quick, I have a show I don't want to miss coming on soon." The Tangela said. "Kick!" He said and motioned to the Machop. "You take out the Hitmontop. Hellbug, Winger, Shock, and I will take on the Tyrogue."

"Okay Vines!" The Machop named Kick said grinning and jumped in front of the Hitmontop as the rest of the group faced the 4 Tyrogue.

"Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a minute." Kick said to the stunned Hitmontop, smirking. Kick then jumped and kicked The Hitmontop, who blocked with it's arm and punched with the other one as Kick blocked it and used it to flip up and use a Megakick right on the Hitmontop's head making it stagger back. The Hitmontop then jumped over kick and landed on it's head and started spinning and hit Kick several times with it's three legs. Kick then kicked a piece of the floor at the Hitmontop causing it to lose balance and fall.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were fighting the Tyrogue. The Yanmega named Hellbug flew and head butted his opponent in the stomach, causing it to fly back wards and then he shot out poison needles at it. The Tangela named Vines shot out 4 vines at his opponent wrangling it and throwing it into a wall and holding it there as one more vine came out to continually slap it hard. The Golbat named Winger used an Air Slash on his opponent but the purple biped simply sidestepped and punched him but Winger expected this and used Poison Fang to capture the Tyrogue's fist in his mouth and bite down. The Pikachu named Shock was keeping a distance from his opponent and using Shock Wave, but somehow the Tyrogue got close enough to punch Shock but he used Iron Tail to strike the fighting type in the face and then used Volt Tackle to finish it off. At the same time Winger threw his opponent to the ground and used Air Slash at close range, knocking it out. Vines finished slapping the Tyrogue and slammed it into the ground and threw a Razor Leaf at it to knock it out. Hellbug used a signal beam on his opponent slamming him into a wall and then head butted it full force knocking it out.

As this was happening, Kick was delivering punch after punch on the Hitmontop until it was finally left open and Kick used a full out Close Combat attack and finished it off with a staggering Mega Punch to the face knocking the Hitmontop to the ground.

"Who… who are you ?" The Hitmontop asked looking at the five in awe.

"We're the Assault Syndicate: Mercenaries for hire!" Vines said "Let's blow this place to pieces!"

"According to the schematics of this place, a bolt of electricity into that fuse box should cause a big enough explosion." Winger said, pointing a wing at a nearby fuse box.

"Okay!" Said Shock as he delivered a quick jolt into the fuse box. "How long do we have?"

"About 12.43 seconds." Said Winger

"Alright then go, go, go, go!!!!!!" Yelled Vines as he hopped onto winger and soon after Shock and Kick got onto Hellbug when Hellbug fired a signal beam into a window and blasted it open as they flew out with the building behind them exploding!

A/N: Okay, I know it's a little short, but I'm kind of busy, okay?


	2. Snakes and Cobras

A/N: This is a sort of mystery dungeon type world where there are no humans and the Pokemon have their own currency.

"Well, pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Psybolt!" Said Kick as he was handed a few hundred dollars by an Alakasam. He then ran off toward a 3 story building and entered. He heard Shock blasting "Music Makes You Lose Control" by Les Rythmes Digitales. He ran over to Vines's room and entered.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Asked the Tangela as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I choose to ignore it," Said Kick. "I got the money," He said leaning over Vines's couch and grinning handing him the money.

"Great. Thank you, now leave." said Vines, bored out of his mind.

"Fine." Said Kick as he casually walked out the door way and ran upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shock was sitting at a desk playing Contra on his NES. Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shock said casually, not paying much attention.

"Um… excuse me, is this The Assault Syndicate HQ?" Said a feminine voice. Shock paused the game and casually looked up.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" He said.

A Buizel and a Kadabra were standing at the desk. The female talking was the Buizel.

"We have a sort of Ekans infestation in our backyard if you know what I mean," Said the male Kadabra.

"Alright I just need your names and I'll send you to our boss's office to discuss the payment."

"My name is Aqauellia and this is Shiner." Said the Buizel.

"Ok, follow me." Shock Said as he hopped out from the desk and led them upstairs to a door and he knocked.

"Come in." Said Vines.

Shock opened the door and walked in with the two others.

"Yeah, we've been given a mission and they have to discuss the payment." Shock informed.

"Alright, let's do it." Vines said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later the two walked out of the room, gave Shock the address and walked out of the building. Shock got a message on his computer, and walked to Vines's Office. When he arrived, Kick was in there as well.

"Alright, since this is an Ekans infestation, it doesn't require the whole group, so I'm sending you two."

"Okay." Said Shock.

"You got it!" Replied Kick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later outside a small house, Shock and Kick were standing.

"Alright, let's start looking for some-" Kick started to say but was jumped by an Ekans!

Shock used Mega Punch on the Ekans before it got to tackle Kick and they soon found themselves surrounded by Ekans!

"You take one side, I take the other?" Asked Kick.

"Sure." Said Shock.

Shock then let out a bolt of lightning at the Ekans, paralyzing many of them and rushed in. Kick fired a Focus Blast which sent a lot of Ekans flying and ran toward them. Shock Headbutted one Ekans and used an Iron Tail to knock away two others. He then used Discharge to knock away all of the Ekans around him, and used quick attack to knock the nearest Ekans into the ground. He then jumped up and Body Slammed another Ekans and quickly got up to spin around using Iron Tail on the 5 Ekans surrounding him.

Kick was fighting off many Ekans and grabbed one and slammed it on to the ground and then swirled around using it's body as a sort of whip hitting all the Ekans around him. Kick then fired a Focus Blast into the ground to knock away surrounding Ekans and to propel him into the air as many more Ekans waited for him below. Kick then fired another Focus Blast toward the ground to knock out all the Ekans below him.

"ENOUGH! I'll handle this myself." A voice exclaimed. All the Ekans cleared away and a giant Arbok 5 times the size of Kick and Shock slithered toward the duo.

"Since you can withstand all of these Ekans, I'll make a deal with you. We'll have a 2 on 1 fight. If I win, you leave. If you win, I leave. Deal?" Said the Arbok.

"Sounds fine to me!" Said Kick grinning as Shock nodded.

"Alright then… Let's go!" The Arbok exclaimed and lunged at them. Shock and Kick both sidestepped in different directions as the Arbok landed on the ground. The Arbok swiftly swept it's tail under Kick's feet making him fall. Shock tried to head butt the Arbok but was caught in it's mouth and was thrown into kick who was beginning to stand up.

"You know, I think this might be tougher than I thought." Said Kick as they got up.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Shock.

They then poised to rush at the Arbok but faked it out by instead firing a Zap Cannon and Focus Blast at the Arbok, Catching it by surprise and dealing a heavy amount of damage to it and also sending it flying back. Kick then ran at it full speed as it got up and sped all the way around it to it's back and Mega Kicked it towards shock, who was using Charge and then let out a big Discharge paralyzing it. Then, the Arbok managed to use poison fang to bite Shock and throw him to the ground, poisoning him!

"GAH!" Shock yelled in pain.

"Shock!" Kick yelled and ran towards him.

"Shock, use your remaining energy to pin it down by the tail, this is our only chance to defeat it!" Kick said.

"Okay… I'll try!" Shock mumbled and jumped to the paralyzed Arbok and held it's tail down.

Kick then ran toward it and jumped behind it's head and forcefully opened it's mouth. He pulled ir's moutth open wider, and wider, and wider, until, SNAP! He broke it's jaw and it stopped struggling, it's body now lifeless.

All of the Ekans looked at them in amazement.

"You… You killed him!" said one Ekans.

"We're mercenaries, we can kill when we need to." Explained Kick.

"Now unless you want to face us again, I suggest as far away from here as possible!!!!" Said Shock.

"Okay, okay!!!" All the Ekans said at once and dragged their boss's dead body away as they all went away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, back at the HQ Kick gave Vines the 600 dollars they earned.

"So, did you have to kill anyone?" Asked Vines.

"Yeah, one Arbok." Said Shock who was eating a berry to cure the poison.

"Okay, you can go,"

As they walked out Kick turned to Shock.

"We did, a pretty good job didn't we?" He asked

"We sure did." Shock replied

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired as hell!"

"Then go to bed!"

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"Play some more Contra!"

"Okay. 'Night!"

"Goodnight."

A/N: Well, what do you think? I put a lot of effort into this one. And make battle more detailed! Review please!


	3. Generation Z

A/N: Man, my life has been busy! I had to go to my dad's house for a whole month while my mother was making our new house in Florida satisfying enough for my sister and I to move there! But now I'm back with my sweet, sweet computer typing up a new chapter for Assault Syndicate!

Kick was walking to the lake for his daily swim. He was singing Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop till you get Enough". Not too far away, a Golduck was spying on him.

"Hm… that may be him…" The Golduck whispered quietly to himself and walked out of the bushes.

"Excuse me! Are you Kick, the Machop?"

Kick stopped singing and looked at the Golduck.

"Why yes, yes I am… why?"

The Golduck then lunged at him!!!

"Ah! What the hell!?" He exclaimed, startled!

"Nothing personal. Just obeying commands." The Golduck said.

Kick Mega Kicked him away. Then the Golduck lunged out of the bushes and they fell into the lake! Kick's head surfaced and he looked around when suddenly the Golduck grabbed his legs from underwater and dragged him down. Kick struggled out of the hole and tried to swim away, but was blasted by the Golduck's Psybeam. The Golduck grabbed Kick and jumped over the surface of the water and used Waterfall while holding Kick in front of him to drive him through a rock. Kick formed a Focus Blast in his hands and took advantage of the fact he was right front of the Golduck and launched it blowing them to opposite sides of the lake. The Golduck grunted and jumped out of the lake, the crystal on his head glowing. Kick felt a strange presence over come him as he stripped of all power over his movement and was raised into the air and splashed down underwater and being kept there! Kick was about to drown! He soon stopped all signs of struggle and his body went limp.

"Heh! Dead already, huh?" the Golduck mused to himself and levitated the body toward him and dropped it on the ground and knelt down to examine it.

"Well, well, well, so much for the might of one of the members of the Assault Syndicate. That was a lot easier than I expecte-" The Golduck was cut off by a Kick's arm shooting up and his hand strangling the Golduck!!!

"Gotcha!" Kick said and smirked as he stood up holding the Golduck, and rammed his fist into it's head, shattering it's crystal. The Golduck yelped as he was slammed into a tree, knocking it down, and then slammed up against a rock.

"Who are you!?" Kick screamed at him.

"Bite me," The Golduck said bitterly.

"Wrong answer, man," Kick said and thunder punched him in the face again, and again, and again, until the Golduck shouted,

"OK! OK! I'LL ANSWER!!!!!"

Kick stopped punching but still kept a firm hold on the Golduck.

"Ok, then let's try again… Who are you?"

"Psiqua," The Golduck choked out.

"Who sent you?"

"My squad commander,"

"Squad commander? What, are you from some kind of organization?"

"Yeah, it's called Generation Z, but I don't anything else! Just let me go!"

Kick thought for a moment.

"Alright. But first, a little going away gift," Kick said and smirked as Mega Kicked The Golduck called Psiqua 5 miles away and ran back to the HQ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shock was playing Halo 3 while blasting AC/DC's "High Voltage" at the desk. He was silently moving his mouth to the lyrics when Kick walked in, wet, bloody, and covered in bruises.

"Hey Kick, how was the- Holy crap! What happened!?" Shock asked, startled and paused the game and song.

"I'll explain later, but right now get everyone here at the desk," Kick said seriously.

Later after Kick finished telling everybody what happened, there was an stunned silence.

"Hmmm… Generation Z, huh? Shock. Check it on your computer!" Vines said.

"Alright, gimme a sec… hm. This is interesting," Shock said searching the name on his computer.

"What?" Asked Vines.

"Says here I can get a new laptop free, if I sign up to this website," Shock replied. Kick smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh, right! Says here, they're an organization that experiments in breeding perfect soldiers out of Pokemon, while also trying to eliminate those things called "Rescue Teams. They do this so they can capture the strongest Pokemon there are and try to make perfect soldiers."

"That must be why they've taken interest in us. We've been gathering some fame recently." Said Winger.

"Ok, Ok, whatever I just say find them and kill them!" Said Hellbug

"No. We can't just try and take on an entire organization by ourselves." Said Vines.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Shock.

"We go about our business like we always do, but we all better have our guard up and be ready to fight and kill at any time," Vines said. "That's enough. You can all go back to doing what you were doing."

After everyone left, Shock went back to playing his music and playing Halo 3. But he didn't notice a certain blinking signal on his computer… a giant "Z"…

A/N: Oooooooooh cliffhanger! Well just letting you know I am up and running again! New chapters and stories coming real soon, I hope you're as excited as I am, woo!


End file.
